(1) Field
The invention herein relates to a backlight unit and a display device including the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, an electro wetting display device and an electrophoretic display device, etc. have been being developed.
A general display device includes a display panel generating an image and a backlight unit supplying light to the display panel. The display panel displays the image by controlling a transmittance of the light provided from the backlight unit.
A backlight unit may be classified into an edge-type providing light to a display panel from a side of the display panel, and a direct-type providing light to a display panel from below the display panel. The edge-type backlight unit includes a light source generating light and a light guide plate guiding a direction of the light. The light guide plate is disposed below the display panel. The light source is disposed to face a side of the light guide plate. Light generated by the light source may be white light. The light guide plate guides the light generated by the light source to the display panel.